In The Closet with Simon Lewis
by factionless-tribute
Summary: A childish game of Truth or Dare quickly turns awkward for Simon and Maia. Both locked in a closet, they won't be let out until they exchange a kiss. Will Maia's prejudice and Simon's attitude keep them both locked in darkness for longer than it's worth?


**A/N: So this story is for XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX's Mortal Instruments story contest. And this is my second Simon story. It's basically gonna be a short story, only three or four chapters long. This was the theme and pairing I was given. It took me a while to come up with this, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

_Theme: Truth or Dare_

_Type: Short story_

_Genre: Drama_

_Pairing: Simon/Maia_

I'm still failing to understand why I let them drag me into this. Here I sit, playing a soppy game of truth or dare with Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Jordan. I thought I outgrew this game. I used to play it when I was, what? Eight?

It's in the usual "spin-the-bottle" format. Magnus, the last person to complete their task, spins the bottle. It lands on Simon.

"Well, well, well, daylighter. Truth or dare?" asks Magnus.

Simon thinks for a bit. Finally, he narrows his eyes into dangerous slits. "I'm feeling brave, so I'll go with dare."

I roll my eyes. Out of all of us, Magnus comes up with the most stupid dares. Only a few minutes ago, he double dared Jace and Isabelle to switch underwear for five rounds. Jace got quite an evil wedgie, which he still hasn't recovered from. He also had to wear Isabelle's bra. Gross!

Magnus sits there pondering what "cruel" dare to give Simon. Finally, he comes up with an idea.

"See that closet over there? I want you to stay in there for ten minutes with…" Magnus looks around the room for a second until his eyes meet with mine and he grins. "Maia."

Both Simon and I perk up at the same time. He stares at me curiously whilst I sit there, confused as hell for about ten seconds. Then it's as if I had been shocked. I really don't want to sit in a dark, cramped closet with a _vampire._

"B-but I'm claustrophobic," I stutter, looking for a way to get out of the situation. I've only known Simon for a couple of months. Even though he seems like a likable guy, I can't be close to him. He's a vampire. I'm a werewolf. We're both natural enemies, so it's only sensible that I keep my distance.

I hear a snort from the corner of the room, coming from Jordan. Out of anyone in this room, he knows me the best.

"Oh, please. I remember when we went to that amusement park on our pretend date once. You were able to lie in a coffin for ten minutes and you got $100 out of it. Sitting in a closet with the daylighter surely can't be that bad."

Simon rolls his eyes. "I have a name, guys. And if you haven't guessed, it isn't 'daylighter'."

"Then it's settled," Magnus grins. "Maia will sit in the closet with _Simon _here."

Magnus goes to grab Simon's hand, but Simon stands up on his own. I, despite me not wanting to, follow him to the small closet. Magnus opens the door, and Simon hops in first. Magnus pushes me towards him, and I squish myself in after him. Magnus leans in towards us.

"Oh, and one more thing. You guys have to kiss in the closet. And I'll know if you didn't. I _always _know."

With one more bright grin, he closes and locks the door on the closet. And I'm alone with Simon.

"But what will happen if we don't kiss!" I shout.

I can hear Magnus's muffled chuckle. "You will stay in there until you do, of course!"

I grunt, annoyed at this all. Magnus doesn't say anything more, so I try my hardest to relax. But it's hard. This is _Simon_, after all.

I can feel his legs, rigid and tense in the dark. Something hits me in the face. "Ouch!" I yell. "Simon?!"

"That was your face?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

His hand reaches out and strokes my face. I tense up, and he plucks his hand away. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"Are you always this apologetic?" I hiss.

"No, not usually. I'm just super uncomfortable because I'm stuck in a closet with an attractive girl."

Suddenly, I'm glad this closet is dark. Hopefully Simon can't see me blush. But he grabs my arm and he feels the blood pulsing beneath.

"You're nervous. I can feel it," he whispers.

I breathe heavily. His grasp feels cold and stony, and I feel the biggest impulse to pull away. To fight him off me. But his grip loosens and becomes gentle and soft. His fingers brush my wrist. And suddenly, I feel cool air near my face. He is near.

I can feel his impulsive breathing. Everytime he exhales, the air hits my face and makes me shiver. "Relax. Calm down. I won't hurt you."

His cold fingers outline my features. My collarbone, my neck, my jaw. My lips. Teasing me. A small part of me wants to squirm in disgust. But that part is too small to fight the part of me that is weakening at his touch.

"You're so warm," he whispers.

"Aren't you…-"

"No, I'm not thirsty. I'm ok."

I close my eyes. This is too much, too fast. This isn't like Simon at all. Fighting my urge to keep this going, I put my hands on his chest. "Simon…please…don't do this."

His hands stop near my shoulders. With an annoyed huff of breath, he leans away and is back on his side of the closet. "I guess we're gonna be stuck here all night, then."

I narrow my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we were supposed to kiss, weren't we? I was just trying to get us out of here."

"Oh really? You're trying to act like the hero here, aren't you?"

"Not really. I'm just dying to get out of here. We are mortal enemies, after all."

Anger boils up inside me. So everything that just happened inside here was just a game? Typical vampires.

"Well, we can stay here all night then, mortal enemy. I only kiss people if I have _actual feelings _about them. Unlucky for you, daylighter. So get comfortable."

Then, as if it was previously agreed, we wriggle about, trying to find comfortable positions. I end up near the back of the closet, pushed into the wall by Simon who's leaning against the door of the closet. If Magnus hadn't locked us in here, he probably would have gone tumbling across the floor.

"Kiss already!" yells a voice that sounds too much like Jordan.

"Screw you!" I shout back at him.

Simon chuckles, and I kick him in the ankle. He winces. I wince too, this guy is made of stone.

"What's your problem?" he asks.

"I'm pissed, that's what! I just want to get out of here!"

"Then just kiss me!" he shouts, and I hear everyone outside erupt into fits of laughter.

Everything goes silent. With a scowl on my face, I'm about to lean in and just get it over and done with when I hear a loud roar and a crash. Then all the lights outside black out and Simon and I are left in pitch black darkness, whilst madness erupts on the other side of the closet doors.

* * *

**Please review with your opinions and whatnot. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
